roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Reaper (melee)
}} event. A vintage scythe, sharpened and ready to mow. When you hold it, your blood runs cold, but you're not entirely sure why. High damage with short range and slow swings|Attribution = In-game description}} The Reaper is a Hidden Two Hand Blade melee weapon. It the signature weapon of the reapers and was an exclusive unlock during the Halloween 2019 event. Players were able to unlock the Reaper for themselves by surviving a round of Infection as a Phantom. History Scythes are an ancient hand tool intended for manually cutting grass, or for reaping crops. They may have originated as far back as 5000 BCE. Its creation coincided with the rising use of agriculture by Neolithic societies. Its initial use was for harvesting hay or mowing tall grass, but as the scythe proliferated, it displaced the sickle, as the scythe was a more efficient tool. Scythes are traditionally made with a wooden shaft (known as a snaith or snath) and a metal blade, but modern scythes can be found with metal snaiths. They can also be shaped in multiple ways, such as straight snaiths, or ones bent for better ergonomics. Grips can also be added to the sides of the snaith to facilitate further ergonomic benefits, and they are usually adjustable. Scythes can also have different blades; shorter blades (on the scale of 70cm) are for clearing weeds and/or reeds, and are more manageable for beginners. Longer blades (on the scale of 100cm) are designed for mowing grass or wheat, and are of a more traditional size. While scythes are still used, they have largely been replaced. For agricultural purposes, they were originally replaced by horse-drawn machinery, and then with dedicated harvesting machines. With the advent of small motors, even their remaining grass-cutting purpose was replaced by the lawnmower. However, they still see use in some European and Asian locations. In-Game General Information '' The Scythe features an unusually short range for a two-handed blade, at 3.3 studs. This makes it the shortest melee in its class, even shorter than the Nordic War Axe. However, what it lacks in range, it makes up for in damage. In principle backstab damage shouldn't matter due to players having 100 health, however, in the Infection gamemode, most reapers will have 150 health. This means that the Reaper itself can backstab all enemies except Patient Zero, who has 500 health. This makes it even more deadly than the Chosen One, but it lacks the extra 2 damage that the Hattori offers to the front. However, the Reaper swings slowly, almost as slow as the Nordic War Axe. ''Usage and Tactics The Reaper's short melee range and slow swings require careful thinking in order to execute properly. Unlike the swords in its class, the Reaper lacks range, meaning that it's much worse to use aggressively. However, unlike the Nordic War Axe, the Reaper is slightly faster than it, meaning that a missed swing will still be punishing, but not as punishing as the War Axe's. Additionally, the War Axe lacks the damage output that the Reaper offers, with the only real advantage that the War Axe has being range. Remember that the actual point of damage is on the blade, and that attempting to strike enemies with the snaith will result in a miss. Conclusion Treat the Reaper like a shorter ranged Nordic War Axe. The long swings take time to execute, and an aggressive player is likely to get caught out if they swing and miss. The high damage overall does mean that the Reaper has opportunities to finish off enemies, but it is outdone by the swords with their extra range. Pros & Cons Pros: * High damage upfront. * High backstab damage. Cons: * Slow attack speed. * No head or torso multipliers. * Short range. Trivia * The Reaper was added to the Test Place with the introduction of the Infection gamemode. It is the only melee weapon that the Reapers are allowed to use. * Even though the Reapers use this weapon, they run at the full speed (16 studs/s) instead of reduced speed (14.5 studs/s) like a regular player. * The Reaper has only one inspect keyframe. It is assumed this is an error. ** The inspect itself is unique in that the player twirls it in their hand, which is not done on any other melee inspect. Category:Weaponry Category:Melee Weapons Category:Two Hand Blade